


Keep Calm and Stay in your Pyjamas

by kuro49



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pyjamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q likes his sleep and James hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Stay in your Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dummybunny's [amazing 00Q art](http://dummybunnyfanart.tumblr.com/post/34629997895/pyjamas) on tumblr. Also, for Ka.

It’s a habit etched into his bones, it’s second nature with all his years in the field. So when he snaps his eyes open in the dark, back rigid against the too-small bed, he is almost startled (once again) by the warmth of the young man pressed against his sides.

But it isn’t the sight of his Quartermaster, or the fact that he has a set of pyjamas in Q’s apartment that wakes him up. It is the sound of footsteps and slides being pulled back that has him reaching beneath his pillow and over on the bedside table for his guns.

He sits up, swings his legs over the edge and turns back to see Q stir as he wakes.

Lifting his mussed dark head from the pillows, Q is rubbing his eyes open to watch Bond from beneath his lashes. And it isn’t confusion as it is exasperation looking back at him, an understanding of the constant danger that trails after the other man.

James leans down to press an open ended kiss to Q’s mouth before standing up.

Perhaps it is the careless way in how he does it, but something seems to settle because Q is already rolling over on the bed with a short wave to shoo him away. And James’ hand itches to touch the expanse of pale skin as his pyjamas rides up a little higher when he shifts further into the warmth of where James has just been.

“I’ll be right back.”

He tells him and Q’s voice drawls from behind him with a warning, muffled by the start of a yawn.

“You’re paying for the door.”

And James Bond is rolling his eyes as he kicks open the bedroom door, walking through with his guns blazing at the men that have interrupted his sleep.

XXX Kuro


End file.
